Islam
Islam is a monotheistic and Abrahamic religion articulated by the Qur'an, a book considered by its adherents to be the word of God and by the teachings and normative example (called the Sunnah and composed of Hadith) of Muhammad, considered by them to be the last prophet of God. An adherent of Islam is called a Muslim. Main Branches In Crusader Kings II Islam is the dominant religion in the Middle East and North Africa, and has two main branches: Sunni and Shia. Muslim characters require Sword of Islam DLC to play. Sunni Head - The Sunni Caliph Heresies - Zikri, Yazidi, Ibadi Holy sites - Baghdad, Cordoba, Medina, Mecca, Jerusalem Sunni Islam is by far the most widespread form of the religion. It is the more orthodox of the main branches of Islam but the origin of the Sunni-Shia schism was largely political in nature. The Sunnis accepted the first Caliph, Abu Bakr, whereas the Shiites rejected him in favour of Ali. Sunni Muslims hold strictly to the Sunnah - the sayings and action of Muhammad - as collected in the Hadiths, which form the basis for Sunni jurisprudence. The formal head of Sunni Islam is the (Sunni) Caliph. Defining features in-game: *The Caliphate is held by a secular ruler, and can cease to exist. *The Caliph can subjugate other Sunni rulers freely. *The Caliph can declare great Jihads. *Muslim rulers can - and are expected to have - multiple wives. *Mosque Holdings can be held by anyone without penalty. *Muslim dynasties grow decadent unless the men have enough land and win wars. Shia Head - The Shia Caliph Heresies - Druze, Hurufi Holy sites - Nadjaf, Medina, Mecca, Jerusalem, Damascus Shi'a is the short form of Shi'atul Ali, or the Party of Ali, which rejected the first Caliph Abu Bakr in favour of Ali. Shi'a Islam is the less orthodox of the two main branches of Islam and accepts the idea of intercession by dead Imams on behalf of the living. The formal head of Shi'a Islan is the (Shiite) Caliph. Defining features in-game: *The Caliphate is held by a secular ruler, and can cease to exist. *The Caliph can subjugate other Shiite rulers freely. *The Caliph can declare great Jihads. *Muslim rulers can - and are expected to have - multiple wives. *Mosque Holdings can be held by anyone without penalty. *Muslim dynasties grow decadent unless the men have enough land and win wars. Ibadi Head- The Ibadi Caliph Heresies- Khawarij (Kharijite) Ibadi Islam is a blend of both Shi'a and Sunni Islam, However predates both denominations of islam. This Islam is found in South Arabian and North African areas within the game. This Islam both agrees and disagrees with Sunni and Shi'a islam. Ibadi islam agrees Abu Bakr was the rightful first caliph (Sunni) but also agrees that god will not show himself on the day of judgement (Shi'a). *The Caliphate is held by a secular ruler, and can cease to exist. *The Caliph can subjugate other Shiite rulers freely. *The Caliph can declare great Jihads. *Muslim rulers can - and are expected to have - multiple wives. *Mosque Holdings can be held by anyone without penalty. *Muslim dynasties grow decadent unless the men have enough land and win wars. Unique Mechanics Decadence - Decadence is a quantity measured on a dynasty-by-dynasty basis out of 100%. It is a measure of how prone your dynasty is to luxurious self-indulgence. Males in the dynasty increase decadence when they get decadent trait. Granting land to male relatives decreases decadence, as does participating in jihads, holy wars and fighting crusades. Certain trait-related events reduce or increase decadence. Once a dynasty has over 75% decadence there is a chance enemy tribes with a large number of warriors will declare war in order to usurp the dynasty's lands and titles. Polygymy - Polygymy - a marriage system where one man can have several wives - is a practice adopted by Muslims. It is not only accepted, but expected, for Muslim rulers to have multiple wives. If they have too few wives they will suffer a prestige penalty. Rulers of Count rank are expected to have 2 wives, rulers of Duke rank 3 wives, and rulers of King or Emperor rank 4 wives. The Hajj - Once in his lifetime a Muslim ruler can go on a Hajj (a pilgrimage) to the holy city of Mecca, the birthplace of Muhammad and the site of Muhammad's first revelation of the Quran. All Muslims capable of doing so are obliged to journey to Mecca once in their life. Rulers who go on a Hajj will experience their own adventure and will return a changed person, and will have the Hajajj trait. Jihads - '''Jihads are great holy wars called by the Caliph against a particular kingdom title held by a non-Muslim. Muslim rulers are notified once a jihad is called and can join it an time while it is in progress. Participants in a jihad can gain the Mujahideen trait, and if the jihad is won, the participant with the greatest contribution will gain the targeted Kingdom title. '''Turkish Succession - Muslim rulers always use the Agnatic Open succession law, a.k.a Turkish succession. The most powerful son of the ruler succeeds, though other powerful sons are likely to intervene. The law is popular with all children of a ruler, except the eldest. The rest of the dynasty approves and only males can inherit. Sons with more titles, or titles of a higher rank are considered to be more powerful. The Rise of the Shia (requires The Old Gods DLC) - At the start of The Old Gods timeframe (867) there is no Shia Caliph and few powerful Shia rulers. At some unspecified point after the game's start the Rise of the Shia event will fire, spawning the Shia Caliph, revealed at last after years of hiding, along with a large host of supporters. He will act as a landless adventurer and will carve out a kingdom for himself and his religious followers. This event is modelled after the real-world rise of the Mamluks. External Links *Islam *Sunni *Shia Category:Game Mechanics Category:Religion